Conventionally, a laptop personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as “laptop PC”) is equipped with antennas used for wireless communication, such as a wireless WAN antenna and a wireless LAN antenna. These antennas are generally mounted in an upper part of a display chassis that houses a display (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-211765). Furthermore, the laptop PC may be equipped with a camera module. Since the camera module is mounted roughly in the center of the upper part of the display chassis, the antennas used for wireless communication are positioned so as to sandwich the camera module between them.